The Blessings of Time
by Sarcacti
Summary: Everything must come to an end. No one can be a replacement for another person. This is finally the end, the place where everything begins to fall apart to reveal new beginnings. Two lovers, Zero and Yuki, sit beside each other at the spot where Zero often spoke with Ichiru. Finally, their world begins to fade.


There was passion, the beauty of happiness, and an enduring serenity that was branded into his amethyst gaze.

Yuki cradled his head within a tender embrace, her fingertips gliding past metallic strands and engraving the silken comfort into her fingertips. His touch was seared deep into her bones, dissolving all the tragedy that had cloaked her mind and heart.

Her smile was gorgeous in Zero's eyes, as comforting as the nights that had visited him before to urge him to continue living. Everything he had done, it was all for this endearing woman who brought a fervid warmth into his life. There were no regrets that scorched his soul, and no more heartache to bind him to the desperate immorality of his existence.

 _"You know, Yuki, meeting you was a blessing."_

Her chocolate stare was filled with a reassuring glimmer, sympathy whispering within her irises as she gazed upon him. Her sepia strands adorned the curves of her delicate features, her pale pink lips pulled upwards in a smile that was neither mournful nor joyous. It was a mere solace that shone with the bright depths of love

"Is this really it, Zero?" Her voice came out as a breathy whisper, catching slightly within her throat as she consoled the warring sorrow that settled deep within her.

Yuki had always known this day would come, that one day the ceaseless thirst and desperation of life would inevitably reach its end for both her and Zero. But even so, it felt like a dagger was impaling her as the deep tattoo of loss entombed itself within the compassionate caverns of her heart.

Zero hadn't responded. He didn't need to. That's because they both knew. They knew that this was indeed the end of their infinite journey through the forest of darkness. Throughout their thousand years together, they discovered happiness within each other and ultimately reached the wondrous light beyond the ominous trees of their savage landscape. Their memories would never fade and would forever be captured within the bonds of time.

His ivory fingertips rose to gently caress her cheek, the smooth skin a vivid warmth settling upon the pads of his fingertips. Zero knew he would never again feel her skin, never again see her eyes that wore her emotions with a burning clarity.

This was it.

"You know, Zero… You gave me happiness. There are so many things I never got to apologize for, so many things I wish I hadn't done. Sometimes, I still feel guilt… I feel like you and… Kaname... could've lived peacefully if only I hadn't been there... But... at the same time, I feel so overjoyed by knowing I met you. I don't regret it... I don't regret anything because now I know that everything will be okay. Everything will be as it should have been from the beginning."

Zero gave a smile, his hand reaching towards her own smaller one that rested upon the slope of his alabaster cheek. His fingers intertwined with hers and his lips grazed the back of her hand.

He felt at peace now.

"Zero… I'm sorry for everything I did to you… I'm sorry for having left you for so long. But, if I hadn't, would we still be here?..."

Zero met her passionate gaze, her sentiments shining brilliantly with her tears falling just beneath the curve of his lower lashes. The moist droplets clung to his thick silver lashes as each one held a fragment of her misery.

"No, we wouldn't, Yuki… There would be nothing here. We can't fix things, we can't change them." His lips moved with a genuine sincerity, his voice stern yet tender. "I told you already. No matter how many years it would've taken, all I wanted was for you to go with me. I've had my time with you and that's enough for me. Nothing can compare to these thousand years spent with you, Yuki."

Yuki bowed her head to his, her forehead connecting with his cold skin. Her sobs filled the air as her entire frame trembled with an incomprehensible grief. The grip of her fingers tightened, willing herself to feel every wonderful sensation that emanated from Zero's form.

"After this, you'll be gone too, won't you?" he said, his eyes closing and embracing every dulcet fragrance that fell from Yuki's skin.

"Y-Yes…"

A bitter smile fluttered across Zero's lips before dissipating into a calm expression. "I see… I find peace in that. At least I know that Ai and my son will be in caring arms. I know that _he_ won't let harm come to them."

A muffled sob broke past Yuki's lips as her tears drifted past the confines of her russet irises and cascaded into Zero's hair and across his temples. "Yes…"

Yuki's opposite hand affectionately traced the pulsing veins that thrummed beneath his neck, carrying the blood that she had tasted upon her tongue for decades. But now, the veins no longer possessed the powerful beating of his heart as they yielded to the temptation of blood-lust.

"Zero…"

"It's okay, Yuki… It's okay."

Why was it so difficult to let go?

 _"No one can be a replacement for another person."_

"I never wanted you to die!"

Zero clutched the hand that rested above his neck in his own, holding both of her palms near his lips. "Yuki, it's alright. We'll be okay… Just like always."

Throughout the tragedy and throughout the beauty, they had remained constant. They had always supported each other and would've forever continued to do so until the end of all time.

His warm breath danced across her skin and his lips traced adoring kisses across the curves of her hands.

Yuki tried so desperately to believe him, to cling to the understanding and accept the closure that was just within her grasp. Everything would be alright, she told herself. Zero would finally be free from every chain that locked tightly in his heart, and he would find peace within death. Yuki knew he would. Zero was ready, and so she should be as well.

"I understand, Zero," she said in a shaky voice, lifting her head and connecting their gazes. "I understand." Zero smiled, his gorgeous lips coaxing a smile to surface upon her lips.

Yuki leaned forward, her hands parting from Zero's and laying just beneath his chin. She adjusted his head upon her lap, leaning back against Ichiru's grave. The imprint of his name seared her back and she smiled sorrowfully.

 _They would both be free._

Zero never once looked away from her, _needing_ her face to be the final thing he ever saw.

Yuki's lips neared his, the close proximity boiling with a passionate and fiery love that fulfilled them spiritually, emotionally, and physically. Her silken lips touched his with an endearing purity, the kiss their ultimate goodbye.

They were both saying goodbye just like on the day Yuki had departed from Cross Academy with Kaname.

Zero released a sigh the moment Yuki parted from their bliss, his gaze focusing and blurring as the inferno that seized his sternum began to release the restrained beast of a Level E. He controlled himself though, maintaining the least bit of his humanity until the very end.

Yuki watched him, never once tearing away her gaze as she became witness to Zero's undoing.

 _This was it…_

Zero raised his hands, cupping her cheeks and bringing her forward for one last kiss. His lips melded perfectly against hers, sending a spark of radiance coiling around him and easing his heart and nerves. He felt her warmth, her scent, her blood. He was bonded to her in every possible way and he never wanted the sensation to end.

He whispered tenderly upon her lips, his words bleeding with an earnest affection.

"You know, Yuki, meeting you was a blessing."

A sob tore through her lips as she pressed her lips against his once again, filling every movement with her passion. Every movement of her lips, every timid swipe of her tongue was charged with an everlasting grasp of devotion and love. It shattered her heart, her grieving sentiments fracturing her soul.

"I love you, Zero."

Zero smiled brightly, his eyes glistening with such beauty that would forever remain etched into Yuki's mind. She never wanted his smile to vanish.

"I love you too."

The hands that gently stroked her cheeks parted away into beige particles, scattering across her lavender skirt with a silent cry. The anguish washed over her as his touch faded from her. The pale skin that used to roam her skin was falling away.

His body followed, withering away into the final remnants of his unceasing thirst. She watched his eyes as they never once changed from their melancholy happiness until they fragmented into ash.

"Let us meet again in another life, Zero."

She could almost sense the acceptance from him towards her statement and her tears plummeted towards her lap, dampening the ashes that were strewn across the silk material of her skirt. Only the silhouette of his body remained upon the dewy grass that designed the miniature enclosure of Ichiru's grave.

She allowed herself a few minutes of noiseless prayer, wishing Zero a pleasant departure from this world.

Yuki rose almost reverently, allowing Zero's remains to tenderly flutter away from her skirt and drift into the wind. Wherever he went, she hoped he would arrive safely and in a beautiful place.

She glanced down towards Ichiru's grave, hoping that he, too, would receive eternal happiness wherever he and his twin arrived. She gave a respectful bow towards the younger sibling, wishing that he also accepted her as much as Zero had.

The coarse stone that met her gaze once she straightened her posture was now blemished with cracks from the erosion of the climate, withstanding the strength of time throughout a thousand years.

"Thank you for helping Zero."

She turned on her heel, her heels settling within the moist grass as she arrived at the gates of the cemetery. She cleared her face of tears, wiping them away with the back of her hand that still stung with Zero's lasting kisses.

"Are you ready?" Ai Kuran asked, standing patiently beside her brother that bore a similar resemblance to his father, Zero Kiryu.

"Yes," Yuki said with a captivating smile.

 _Soon_ , Yuki thought. _Kaname, you'll be free from your unremitting thirst that plagued your unbroken existence. No matter where you go, I'll always be with you. Forever. Perhaps one day, the three of us may find the bliss we never experienced in this lifetime._

 _When that day comes, it will truly be a blessing._

* * *

 ** _Author's Note  
_**

 ** _I'd like to thank you for reading this! It's my first story on and I really hope it was satisfying. This occurs towards the end of the manga, after Kaname tosses his heart into the burning furnace and a while before Yuki revives Kaname. Apologies for the spoilers for those of you who have not finished reading the manga! Anyways, I had always wondered what happened as Zero was dying and I just sort of wrote this. Thank you for taking the time to read!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or their beautiful characters! Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino, the creator of Vampite Knight. She inspired me to write this short story! I am not gaining anything from typing this story!_**


End file.
